Trust
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Beast Boy never knew about Terra's life...until he found her journal.


Trust

It was a day like any other,

For some good, for others better,

And for one girl it was only that,

A day like many others she has had,

And like many other days, she wrote in her notebook,

And once again, her friends could not make her join or even look,

At anything else as she continued to scribble words on blank sheets,

They reluctantly left; deciding that later was a better time to meet,

Her face remained in that blank expression as she finished her task,

Revealing no emotion like she was wearing a mask,

She closed the book with a tired sigh,

Always wondering why,

She wrote about things that weren't real,

Especially since there was nothing to gain, nothing to feel,

Clutching the book in her arms, the girl hurried out of school,

She was such a fool,

Wasting her time with this burden she took up,

Wishing she could finally stop,

The girl reached outside, deciding to rid herself of the item she held tight,

And suddenly collided with a man when she turned right,

Quickly, she got back up on her feet,

Unaware who she would meet,

The man continued to flee,

And then, something unexpected she did see,

Dashing around the corner came a green boy, a Teen Titan,

The schoolgirl felt her senses heighten,

The boy came to a stop and gaped at her with wide eyes,

The girl reminded herself not to be nice,

"If you're looking for a man in a hurry, he went past me,"

The boy slowly smiled. "Let's see for how long he can flee,

Terra, are you alright?"

The girl frowned at him. "Just get out of my sight."

His gaze lowered, realizing that she rushed past,

For how long would her memory loss last?

For how long did he have to wait for her?

Why did she pretend she didn't care?

And then his eyes rested on a notebook lying on the ground,

His heartbeat sped up at what he had found,

Her name was on the cover,

He felt himself hover,

Thinking that this notebook might contain things not meant to be known,

Yet, so many things he wanted to be shown,

And so many answers he wanted,

Sometimes even feeling that he was haunted,

And here was his chance to find,

Everything that has been on his mind,

He hated himself for what he was about to do,

And decided to hide this secret from the rest of the crew,

Carefully, Beast Boy flipped the blank pages of Terra's possession,

Trying to rid himself of his obsession,

But for a moment, he only saw white,

And even narrowed his eyes for better sight,

He decided to return the item, seeing his effort was fruitless,

But then stopped flipping, seeing some sort of mess,

On one of the pages but when he examined it again,

There was writing in black ink – oh man,

He started reading the words from the top of the page:

'I ran away from home, full of sadness, fear and rage,

Realizing that I had great potential when I was born,

And I wanted to do good but always ended up torn,

My potential endangered many with my lack of control,

And everywhere I went I lost friends and paid the toll,

Until I met the Teen Titans and they offered me their friendship,

I was so happy I could flip,

Until my secret came out and I ran away,

And decided that with a mysterious, masked man I would stay,

Thinking he could give me my control back,

In exchange that I would keep track,

Of Jump City's heroes as they took me back in,

But I couldn't hide my sin,

And tried to confide in Beast Boy,

But, of course he thought I used him as a toy,

And told me that I was alone,

In that moment, I felt my heart turn to stone,

And gave in fully to Slade,

And tried to bring my former friends down in my hate,

Before I realized that my hate stood with the masked man,

And decided it was better if I ran,

But unfortunately, he took control and made me attack my friend once more,

And then Beast Boy told me that it was my choice for whom to fight for,

That's when I regained control and killed Slade, dropping him into a volcano that was about to erupt,

Realizing that there was only one thing to make up for being so corrupt,

I sacrificed myself to save my home from destruction,

And suddenly I'm here like a child, lost after abduction,

After some time, I saw him again, looking for me,

But him I couldn't see,

It hurt too much to lie into his face,

But he continued to chase,

After a girl I didn't want to be,

And so I pretended to be free,

Until I thought he finally left me for good,

But of course, I know he never understood,

Why I moved out of his life,

It still hurts like being stabbed with a knife,

But I could never go back to my old way,

Because it's too dangerous for me to stay,

I couldn't bring myself to bring any more pain,

I'd rather live with the strain,

Of living a lie,

Than seeing people die,

Beast Boy would probably still wonder why I denied his affection,

Maybe it was out of fear, maybe even out of…my attraction,

But one thing I know for sure is that I could never feel the same way he feels about me,

Not after what I have done to him and made him see,

I could never trust myself the way he trusts me even after I tried to push him away,

So I hope night and day,

That he might forgot about me and everything that I have done,

And now I realize…that I will never stop to run,

But maybe this is the only way I can gain control…and learn how to be trusting again',

The shape-shifter wondered until when,

Until when would she have to feel like this?

Didn't she realize no matter what she did, her he would still miss?

He slammed the notebook shut, deciding to give it back and tell her that he would always trust her – even for her too,

He spun around before his eyes in size they grew,

Terra stood behind a corner, tearful eyes staring back,

Feeling something trickling down his cheek, he touched his face to check,

And he realized that he had been crying while reading her notebook,

But he continued to look,

Wanting to show her that he was not afraid of the truth she failed to hide,

A look of understanding crossed her face, finally seeing that he knew why she had lied,

But this time, she stayed, returning his gaze,

Both having become wise,

Both unable to forget, even if it was for the best,

All because of trust.


End file.
